coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9765 (8th May 2019)
Plot Mary tries to convince Norris that the two of them have a possibility of real love. He is only able to admit to being “fond” of Freda and Mary can see that he has doubts. Ali is surprised to hear that Ryan and Alya have a date as he thought he fancied Bethany. On the way back home to change for the date, Ryan is side-tracked by Bethany who wants five minutes for a chat. Rita tells Freda that the writer of the letters is Brendan Finch and brings her up to date with what happened between him and Mary. Wanting to know why Norris has been keeping the letters back, they decide to go through the unopened ones. Back at her flat, Bethany admits to Ryan that she fancies him but she was scared of acting on her impulses. Throwing caution to the wind, she kisses him passionately. Finding out from Daniel that Robert has offered a reward for knowledge about Carla’s whereabouts, she thanks him and offers to help him out in the understaffed bistro. Corey turns up to meet Amy and Asha in Speed Daal but he only has eyes for Amy. Cynthia, an elderly fan of Geoff’s DJ work also arrives at the venue and is disappointed to find he’s not playing tonight. The letters from Brendan prove to be passionate in their tone. Rita and Freda wonder if Norris held them back because of jealousy. Freda admits she proposed to Norris but she only wants companionship. They find an engagement ring in one of the letters. Ryan and Bethany end up in bed. She thanks him for helping her get over Nathan. They agree to continue seeing each other. Mary enters The Kabin and hears the discussion about the letters. Ryan is late for the start of his DJ work. He can’t bring himself to tell Alya that their date is off. Robert tells a grateful Michelle that she can always talk to him if she’s troubled about Carla and Aidan but he backs off suddenly when she asks if things have changed between them. Having read the letters, a furious Mary sets off to speak to Norris. Corey is oblivious to Asha’s attentions. Amy fakes a call from Tracy ordering her home in order that the two of them can be alone. When Alya suddenly runs out crying from the restaurant, Ryan has to follow, leaving Ali on the decks. Sophie watches on as Paula leaves Sally after their meal. Alya tells Ryan the track he was playing was one of Luke’s favourites. He comforts her as she cries. Mary rages at Norris for ruining her chances of love and tells him he’s got his divorce as she never wants to see him again. Alya apologises to Ryan for ruining their first date. He admits he’s seeing Bethany now and, feeling used, Alya threatens to tell her that she’s been two-timed. Cast Regular cast *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ali Neeson - James Burrows Guest cast *Freda Burgess - Ali Briggs *Corey - Maximus Evans *Cynthia - Carol MacReady Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Front bedroom *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Speed Daal *Victoria Gardens Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ryan gets passionate with Bethany; and Rita reads the letters and realises they are from Brendan - who is clearly still in love with Mary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,220,776 viewers (13th place). Category:2019 episodes